


Threads Of Fate

by AstralPrince



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Practice work, Pre-Canon (Trollhunters), Self-Indulgent, Surprise Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralPrince/pseuds/AstralPrince
Summary: A story changes depending on from which perspective it is told. However, in the end all the threads will weave together into a string we call "fate".Two sons get lost, mixed up and end up with each other's parent. How will that play out? - and how are said parents going to react?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. The Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just a short thing I did to practice writing a linear story from different POVs, that would then be pieced together to one whole "true" story. However, it went too well and this came to be. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

\--- 0 ---

It was a nice early summer night. These nights tend to be filled with dopey fireflies and the smell of dry air. The sky had turned into a hazy mix of oranges and pastel pinks that slowly bled into iris purple. Watching this beautiful spectacle was a sixteen year old boy and his mother. 

They decided to spend the weekend outside near a lesser known cliff. Their tents had already been set up, the fire was lit and some unfortunate marshmallows had already fallen prey to the teenager. Both Jim and Barbara enjoyed the rare moment of quiet and peaceful togetherness. Lately, hey job at the hospital had taken over and Barbara found herself taking on much more work than she should. Jim was the ever helpful "good kid" but it couldn't stay this way. He deserved to be a child, and they both definitely needed this break.

The summer forest smelled crispy. The natural blend of dry leaves, moss and limestone was easy on their noses. It made the air soft and easy to breathe, even if they say around a smoking bonfire. When it's final embers died the two Lakes went to get ready to curl up in their sleeping bags. 

However, they were awoken by what sounded like a dinosaur crossbred with a lion. The mighty roar shook them to the marrow of their bones. In fact, it scared Barbara so much that she was shaking, which meant a lot because she had steady hands due to her being a doctor. Jim on the other hand was still far too tired to register and react properly. He followed his mother outside none the less.

"What do you think that was?" 

"In have no clue, honey. Let's... maybe we should pack up and go home early."

Another roar echoed around them. It filled the air with fear, leaving only bad feelings inside everyone who ever heard it. Whatever Jim was about to say was interrupted by none other than a giant obsidian warrior that could have come straight out of a video game or movie. In comparison to the humans it was huge, and angry, and terrifying. Jim did not know how else to describe it. His heart was already racing through his ribcage and dared to burst free while his mind and body were frozen in fear. A glance to his right revealed that his mother wasn't fairing much better. 

Then it attacked. The huge black mass of terror jumped straight at them and left Barbara only enough time to push her son to safety. Unfortunately the nightmarish monster sailed right above her head and continued to run, much faster than the shaken doctor could have ever estimated. Tired and paralyzed from fear as she was Barbara succumbed to her fatigue and passed out. Her last conscious thought was a prayer for her son to be safe. 

Said son was still running through the woods. The beast still behind him, stop chasing him, edged him on to keep running himself. He needed shelter, or a weapon. Preferably, he needed both. Another growl came from his left this time, but just as Jim could feel the hot breath against his neck a huge crash distracted the predator. It gave him a few precious seconds to find and slip into a small crack in the stone beside him. What followed was pure darkness. 

Jim crept on his knees through the dark. With no light at all he was blind, so he was as careful as he could be to not bump into anything, or fall down a cliff. In all honesty, he was terrified, but that fear sharpened his senses. Fear made him careful, mindful of his surroundings and alert. However, he refused to let it hold him down. Jim absolutely would not let this fear hold him back. Which is the reason why he made it out of the pitch black cave in one piece and alive. 

The nightly forest outside was serene. It was the perfect leaf green example of tranquility. An owl hooted gently above him while cicadas chirped up an entire insect orchestra that invited fireflies to dance. Jim found it beautiful, and he would have enjoyed it if not for the fact that he was lost. He was lost and alone. Confused and scared. Jim did not know what to do now, but he was still too shaken by the attack earlier to rest now. So he kept walking.

Every step he took was calculated, and every small noise sent him into defensive mode. Jim used the stars to guide him as best as he could read and understand them. For a short while it went well enough to let hope bloom in his chest, but then the ground started to shake. Some huge blue boulder rolled straight past him, down the cliff and into some other rocks. The moment it hit it's target was the moment the ground below Jim opened up and swallowed him whole. 

Meanwhile Bular was very pissed indeed. He not only lost sight of his targets, but he also lost his dinner. All of his hard work was for nothing. He could have spent this night doing so much more important things! It made his blood boil just to think about it. With a shake of his horns he turned around to grumble all the way back to the canals, muttering things like, "stupid fleshbags" and other more rude things. 

The light of a human helicopter ripped the gumm gumm prince out of his thoughts "it saw me. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?"

He never knew just what he had sent into motion on that warm midsummer night.


	2. Jim's Story

\--- 0 ---

James Lake "call me Jim!" Jr. was the tender age of fifteen when he got lost in the woods. He was running for his life when it happened. The ground below him rumbled like a snoring giant just moments before it cracked open and Jim fell. He fell and fell, deep into darkness that ate him up like he was a midnight snack. Jim remembered that he had screamed until a pair of strong arms caught him. 

"Where did you come from, little one?" Asked a deep voice. 

He opened his eyes to look at his savior, and promptly started to stare when he found out that his savior wasn't human. It was as far away from "human" as earthly possible. At first Jim wanted to struggle and scream, but with his sore throat and the shock of falling he stayed mute. Besides, it felt nice being held close like this. It reminded Jim of one of his mother's special hugs.

Finally Jim croaked out a faint, "thank you for catching me." And it earned him a hearty laugh from the other. He wanted to ask what he was, but he wasn't sure if that was rude. Jim owed this dude with horns his life after all. Besides, pissing off his savior wasn't a smart idea either, if that huge sword was anything to go by.

"My name is Kanjigar, and I will not hurt you." He stated with enough conviction to chase Jim's doubts away.

"I'm Jim Lake." 

"Jim of house Lake, I'm taking you with me to my home. You need medical attention and we can't let you go outside for now. I just lost my own son to the dangers lurking, I am not taking any chances." 

That made Jim worry a lot. It was obvious that whatever Kanjigar was he was far stronger than any human, so his mother might be in danger. He knocked on Kanjigar's arm to get the warrior's attention while they moved through the dark and damp tunnel. Eventually he looked down with a questioning hum, but only after Jim put some more force behind his knocking. To the human boy it felt like he was hitting a brick wall.

"Yes? Are you alright, young man?" 

"My mom," Jim exclaimed loudly "she's still out there! We have to go back and make sure she's okay!" 

"We can not. I'm sorry, but it's suicide to go out now. Your mother is human, that will protect her until nightfall." Kanjigar tried to be as reassuring as he could while still being honest. He didn't want to give Jim false hope.

"She's going to be okay, right? We promised we'd look out for each other." 

It broke Kanjigar's heart to see the small human this distressed. He desperately wished he could soothe his worries, but he was no liar. The chance of his mother surviving Bular was slim. He lost his own son, Draal to the brute just mere hours ago, and now this son lost his mother. All the veteran warrior could offer were his deepest condolences.

"Jim, I am so sorry." 

After that the boy cried, soft at first, but then he pressed his face into Kanjigar's armor. He hid from the cruel world that took everything from him on a day that should have been wonderful and happy. In that moment Kanjigar felt haunted by the ghosts of the memories of his own son, and with a heavy heart he swore an oath to keep this human child safe. The trollhunter promised the fates that Jim would have a home and would not need to ask for anything. 

He carefully hugged him closer, valiantly trying not to squish him, and with age old eyes he said, "Jim, I can not replace your mother, nor do I wish to try. However, I do want to give you a new home, with me and my friends. If you allow it, we would like to take you in and care for you until you are old enough to live on your own."

Not having any other options Jim nodded weakly. He lost his mother, his father left him long ago, and besides Toby there was nobody else who'd take him in. With a rampant monster on the loose Jim thought it made sense that he would go with the guy who saved him. There was just one small thing that he needed to know first.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if I'm going to live with you... what are you?" 

That earned him a deep rumbling laugh from his protector. It was by far not unpleasant, but it still startled Jim a bit. However, once he saw that Kanjigar was not mad at him he relaxed again, as much as he could allow himself to relax in such a situation. 

"I'm a troll. We make sure you humans don't see us, so I'm not surprised that you have never seen my kind." 

That earned him a snort from Jim, who despite his tears started to laugh a bit, "but I saw you." 

"Ah. Well..." Socializing was not one of Kanjigar's strengths. Especially not with adolescents, and most certainly not with any sons that were his in any way shape or form. Jim being surprise adopted counted as one already apparently. 

"I'm a special case. You see, as the trollhunter it's my job to keep everyone safe. Some minimal contact with humanity is to be expected." 

"You call this minimal contact?" Jim asked incredulous.

"You're tiny compared to me. So, yes." Teased Kanjigar back. Humor seemed to lift the boy's mood so he figured he might as well entertain them both. It also helped him deal with his own lingering grief. The loss of Draal cut deeply and left only sorrow in his soul. Having something, or rather someone, to take care of was a great distraction. One look at Jim only served to prove his thoughts all the more right. 

"Hold on tight. You don't want to fall off when you see your new home. It's quite stunning, as I've been told."

Jim was confused at first but his confusion turned into pure amazement when he saw the blue crystal staircase that drilled itself downwards, deep into the caverns below Arcadia. The magical quartz that acted as light source colored the world blue for a moment, and green in the next. However, the staircase was nothing compared to the view that awaited him when he finally saw the hidden city. 

"I welcome you to heartstone Trollmarket, your new home." 

* * *

Jim had been shocked when he saw the state of his caretaker's home, or rather "Dwelling" as the trolls call it. Almost instantly after he settled in he started to tidy up. He wanted to help Kanjigar, both as thanks and because it was the right thing to do. Since he was so tiny compared to him, he might as well do the only other thing besides fighting that he could think of. 

Then, after the dwelling didn't look like a dump anymore, he went to the librarian, Blinky. Chef Jim asked him if they had some cooking books. He also asked him for Trollish lessons. If he was to live there he should learn their language and customs. Of course Blinkous was smiling more than he should, but Jim didn't find it that scary. Not anymore.

"Thanks! And Blinky? Do you have any books on troll lore I could borrow?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! I'll have them ready for you to pick up tomorrow, young Jim." 

* * *

He noticed how Kanjigar tried to push him towards the six eyed librarian and his giant pacifist friend. Jim was not stupid, and he was no coward either. For something of his size he was rather stubborn and so he sabotaged every attempt to get him to move out. In the end he got Kanjigar to give up and let him stay with him. The trollhunter was just as bad as his mother when it came to taking care of himself. Jim lost her, he would not let Kanjigar down.

"You and Draal would have gotten along well, Jim." The trollhunter mused one day. It made Jim look up from the crystal he was polishing. 

"That's your son, right? You barely mention him..." There was an awkward tension in the air, one that made it hard to breathe. 

Kanjigar nodded, his mind far away for a while. He obviously loved Draal, so his death still hurt. It was an open cut on his soul. However when he turned towards Jim his eyes lit up. He hesitantly kneeled down to give the human a gift. When Jim took it, he realized that it was a human-sized nose ring.

"Today I realized that I won't be able to get rid of you, boy. Draal was loyal, passionate and a true warrior, but he did not have your drive. You are as clingy as a newborn whelp, and just as tenacious. I'd like to officially adopt you as my findling. Losing Draal has taught me a valuable lesson." 

"I, wow, I don't know what to say. I'd like that. Yeah." Stuttered Jim baffled, but happy to have found a new family. Then he asked, "what lesson?" 

And Kanjigar gently answered, "That you only have so much time with your loved ones, regardless of how much you try to cheat fate. Cherish it." 

* * *

It was a lovely summer evening when Jim the Just was hunting gnomes in the woods. His father was stressed out and he thought that a nice dinner would lift his spirits. He carefully followed the trails of the tiny nuisances, jumping skillfully from tree to tree like he was born to do it. That's when he saw a bright blue troll that he had never seen before. Seconds later Kanjigar's training kicked in and he was ready to attack if the troll so much as sneezed in the wrong way.


	3. Draal's story

\--- 0 ---

Draal the Deadly, son of trollhunter Kanjigar was just shy of seven hundred years out of his father's dwelling when he got lost in the woods. He was chasing after his father, as per usual, when Bular attacked him from out of nowhere. Kanjigar was too late to intervene and Draal's last look at his father was one of despair. It was something he would never forget nor forgive himself. Only sheer dumb luck and lady fate's blessings were the reason why he survived the encounter. Bular destroyed part of the rocks around them with his sword, and those soon turned into an avalanche that covered up the lack of a dead Draal. However, the stunt knocked him out faster than a barrel of glug.

Somehow he found himself in the basement of a suburban human house. The last thing Draal remembered was that he rolled into certain doom, but then everything turned black. The troll couldn't figure out how or why he was sleeping in a human's basement, at least not until the human entered. She was a slim being, tiny compared to him, and she looked done with the whole world. Draal felt her sadness and it made his heart flutter when she lit up for him. As love starved as he was, he ate her attention up like his life depended on it.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was beginning to seriously worry. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Barbara Lake, nice to meet you. I found you wounded outside. You were unconscious and the sun seemed to make it even worse, so I dragged you here with my car and hid you in the basement." 

How a human could move him when he was practically a huge boulder with spikes was beyond Draal, but he felt warm when she openly cared about him. Of course he had no idea what a human doctor was capable of, especially one that stunned all kinds of emergency equipment in her car. That overshadowed all doubts for now and let him enjoy the moment. Her attention was something his father didn't show him anymore, not since he became the trollhunter. It was leaving a gaping void in his soul that was now filled by this human's dare he call it tender care.

"I am eternally grateful for your kindness. My name is Draal, son of Kanjigar, and I owe you greatly." He rumbled warmly. 

"I'm Barbara Lake and I'm a doctor, so I'm going to take care of you until you are better, free of charge." 

"I thank you once more, _Bar Bruh Ah_ of the lake."

Draal noticed that the red haired human had serious fire in her soul, a true sign of bravery. It worried him a bit how fast she cemented herself into his memory and heart. He shuffled around to make himself more comfortable while the human doctor went to grab him some more blankets, and coals when he ate the hot ones from the furnace. He wasn't used to being cared for like this so he just sat there and let her do whatever she pleased. 

To Draal it was almost surreal to have a person drop by multiple times a day to check on him. At first her random questions confused him and made living with the human awkward, but in time he got used to it. It's her way of showing that she cared and that was all that mattered to Draal. In all honesty, he secretly enjoyed it a lot. It reminded him of when his own mother would fuss over him when he was just a newborn whelp. 

Barbara was so much like Kanjigar, and yet they were so different. The human was just as bad as the trollhunter when it came to work, but unlike him she always made sure Draal knew he was loved when she left the house. She included him into her live in more ways that one. Mainly, she let Draal help her, and then praised him when he did well. 

This went on for a few days. They worked out a routine that let them spend enough time with each other to get closer. Draal on the other hand decided to repay her by guarding the house, chasing away both raccoons and goblins, as well as the occasional gnome. They didn't even notice how fast a week had passed by. However, one day Barbara didn't go to work. Instead she sat on the couch and cried softly, clutching a picture of a boy with hair so black and eyes so blue it reminded Draal of sapphires and obsidian. Blue, just like his own father. 

"Who is this?" He dared to ask his human. 

"My son. His name is James, and he went missing two weeks ago. Today the police called. They found human remains near the spot where we were camping. It was a wild animal and the body is in pieces, but they know it was a teenage boy... He, no, we were the only ones there. He's gone. My Jim is gone!" 

Barbara fell into Draal's arms and cried her heart out. Grief, anger and everything nasty in between flew out of the mother. Draal let her. He was her rock to cling to, even though a small bit of himself was jealous of how much love she had for her son. Deep down he wished his own father would love him that much, but he stopped that trail of thoughts very quickly. Instead he kept rubbing circles on her back until she calmed down enough to speak with him. 

"At least I've still got you." Were her words, and they didn't register in Draal's head at first.

"Of course, Barbara. Always." 

She moved her head slowly. Draal doubted she knew what she was doing when she put their foreheads together in the troll version of a hug, and she was human! She couldn't have known, but she did it anyway and Draal felt like he was turning into clay. The moment lasted longer than expected, a testimony of how much they trusted each other already and how well they got along. 

"Draal. I have to be honest with you." She said very suddenly. 

_Oh oh. No._ Draal flinched.

"I'm not looking for a replacement for my baby boy, but I've come to see you as if you were my own. I care about you. A lot. Which is why hope you stay with me for a long time." 

That admittance was what broke Draal finally. However, in a way that wasn't bad. Barbara fulfilled a secret wish he harbored for so long now, and without even knowing it. He must have been too quiet for too long because she was starting to get worried.

"Oh god, no I'm sorry. I don't want to be pushy and I don't want to take your mother's place! It's just how I see you. Draal..?"

"Ballustra. My mother's name is Ballustra, and she left us decades ago. My father is distant at best. He didn't come looking for me so I might as well be an orphan. I..." He hesitated greatly, "I would like to be your findling. If you're sure about this. Barbara, I see you as my family too."

With a smile the human wiped a few stray tears out of her eyes. She may have lost her baby boy, but she wasn't alone. It would take time for her to deal with the loss and grief, but if she had Draal, she could survive it. In that moment Barbara gained a new son, and this one needed her as much as she needed him, if these bitter and longing lonely eyes were any indication. 

"Then I want to officially welcome you to your new home, Draal Lake." 

* * *

"That was a lovely evening Walt." 

The man, Walt, who was looking very much like the cliche professor, nodded and smiled easily. He genuinely looked like he enjoyed Barbara's presence. 

"It would be lovely if we could meet again tomorrow. Same time, same place?" He asked smoothly.

In response Barbara felt her face heat up. With a fluttering heart did she go inside her home to greet her adopted son and tell him the good news. Once Walt was out of earshot she dared to call her _big softie_. 

"Draal? I'm home! Honey, I have to tell you something wonderful."

His silence should have been he first clue that something was wrong. Then he came crawling around the corner, head low and eyes downcast. He wasn't sick physically, but after half a year together Barbara knew his body language well. Something was worrying him greatly, but he didn't know if he was allowed to speak. Or rather, if she cared to listen to his input.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? You know we can talk about it." She gently coaxed him into answering. 

"That... man. Stricklander, he's an impure. A changeling that can shift from human to troll in an instant. I don't want him to hurt you." 

Barbara didn't know what to think. On one hand were her feelings for Walt Strickler, but then there was her mother instinct. With Jim gone, all those maternal feelings got redirected and projected onto Draal. If Walt seriously worried her blue boy then she wouldn't risk it. However, she was very curious about changelings. She briefed him on everything she had done with Strickler, and then asked him for his opinion on what to do next. 

"The impure seems to genuinely like you, but make no mistake. He is secretly working with our enemies to bring the eternal night, and with it the end of humanity. Filthy impure!"

Draal spat onto the floor after he finished his little speech, leaving a puddle of troll slobber and whatnot else. Barbara just straightened the glasses on her nose before she ordered him to clean it up. There was a new "no spitting" policy since that very moment as well. However, Barbara didn't dismiss Draal and his warning. Instead she sat down on the couch to think about it.

Meanwhile the big brave warrior curled up on the floor close to where Barbara sat. The impure was a threat to them, one that was cowardly hiding his real face only to bring heartbreak and betrayal. His own lovely memories with Nomura were still bright and clear in his mind. He had loved her once, and most of him still did so to this day, but she had lied to him. That was the deal breaker, and not her changeling nature. Draal hoped that his new mother could be spared from this fate.

* * *

It was a wonderful summer day. Both Barbara and her secretly adopted troll son we're relaxing in a huge tent that was covered with several blankets. Barbara had insisted they should make sure that absolutely no sunlight could get in. They wanted to watch the night sky together, but since it was still too bright outside both knew they had to wait until sunset, which meant they would play card games inside the tent. _All. Day. Long._  
It wasn't what Draal imagined a perfect day to be, but he was with his "mom" and that made it unforgettable and fun. However, once the sun had set he was excited to walk freely through the woods again.


	4. The Ever After

\--- 0 ---

It was a calm summer evening, lazy even. Draal Lake was outside near a stream that was close to their camp. He and his adoptive mother chose to spend their vacation in the forest around Arcadia. So far it has been a wonderful time, but ever since the sun started to set Draal had felt something watching him. He could have sworn he saw a flash of black somewhere in the trees. It was too fast and agile for a human, but moved in the dim sunlight, so it couldn't be a troll. It didn't make any sense in Draal's mind, so he dismissed the thought. Until now. 

When he turned around he came face to face with a human man. He was younger than Barbara, but that wasn't why Draal had to bite his cheek to prevent a gasp. The human looked like a troll. He even had markings etched into his skin, as well as a nose ring. Black hair was kept in a loose braid while blue eyes followed his every move. What caught his attention next was the black as the night armor that the man wore. 

Meanwhile Jim stared at the troll in front of him. He had a similar blue color as his found father, and horns that reminded him of a ginger root. Jim also knew that he was the only one in his age group who had a nose ring, a gift from Kanjigar. What made him wrestle down a laugh was the fact that the troll was wearing size XXXXL sweatpants. Human made sweatpants. It honestly baffled him how any troll would get these in such a pristine condition, and if his nose wasn't playing with him then they were freshly washed as well. 

"I'm not looking for trouble." Draal eventually offered. A fight this close to his adoptive mother would be a disaster. 

That got the human to relax. The blue eyes turned from frosty and intense to curious, if not a bit playful. He grabbed a branch and slid from the tree like it was nothing special, letting it swoosh back into place once his feet had safely touched the ground. He walked as casually as any seasoned warrior would when faced with a stranger, and Draal found himself pleased by this. 

_"I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"_ He asked in near perfect Trollish. 

Draal answered him in English, just because he could and because he wanted his mother to be able to listen in, if she so desired. 

"It's complicated. I'm here with my adoptive mother to relax. I give you my word, we won't cause any problems. Now, who are you? Last time I checked humans weren't speaking fluent troll." 

Said human laughed contagiously, "I'm a findling as well!"

"What? How did that happen?" Draal asked with a playfully doubtful grin. He enjoyed this human's company.

"A troll found me years ago during a gumm gumm attack when I lost my mother. He saved me and originally wanted to push me away to his best friends, but we somehow stuck together. Mainly because he just lost his own son shortly before he found me, and apparently I'm a stubborn burdock." 

Draal huffed. The human's story was unusual, but he could imagine it happen. It reminded him a bit of how his own father would act. However he was ripped out if his darkening thoughts before he could get angry once more by the memory of his mom's smile. Barbara was his light at the end of the tunnel. She was his family now, because she cared. He didn't need Kanjigar. He had Barbara.

"I was found and saved by a human not too long ago. I was injured in a fight, and without knowing me, or what I am, she took me in. At first I stayed because I owed her, but we soon grew closer. Then she lost her son to some wild animal and I could not leave after that. Besides, my own father doesn't care about me. He never did. His duty always came first, no matter what I did. I doubt he was proud of me." 

That last line made Jim freeze. Nowadays Kanjigar often told him stories about his "brother" Draal. Usually they were about one of the many achievements and victories of the older son, and every time he spoke Kanjigar's voice was full of pride, love, longing and grief. At one point he admitted to pushing Draal away to keep him safe, but he now realized how badly that had backfired. As a matter of fact, he had tried the same with Jim too, but Jim was far more devious than Draal. He forced himself into Kanjigar's life, whether he wanted or not. 

All of this combined made him gasp, "is your name Draal?" 

Hesitantly he got his answer, "perhaps." 

"Draal the Deadly. The destroyer of glug barrels, bane of Blinky's books and bravest soul under the moon." Said Jim with so much tender admiration that it almost floored Draal. 

"How do you know all that?" 

"Your father loves to talk about you. It took me a while to crack his stubbornness, but deep inside he's a huge marshmallow. He... well, we all think you died. He's mourning your death." Jim came closer while he spoke so that Draal could see him better, and he could see Draal better.

"He... what? Are you sure?" 

"On my honor, heart and soul I swear. He loves you much." Then a huge smile spread across Jim's face, "you know, I may be a findling and a squishy human, but he said you always wanted a brother when you were just a pebble. What do you think? Wanna go home and give _our_ father the biggest surprise of the century?"

Now that was something Draal hasn't been prepared for.

"You...? Father found you?" He mumbled dazed. It was almost too much. Some part of him was overjoyed to not only have a father who loved him, and missed him, but also a brother. Another part of him was angry. How dare Kanjigar push him away only to adopt another as soon as he was gone. Yet one look at Jim made him huff out his anger like a vintage kettle. It wasn't his fault. If Barbara had taught him anything then it was that he shouldn't let his anger control him. Neither should he let it out on the next best and probably innocent person.

"He did. Even though I had to ruin at least fifteen of his attempts to push me onto Blinky before he accepted that I'm not going to leave him. That was a wake up call for him though, because afterwards he's been nothing else but regretting ever pushing you away." 

"What do I call you?" He finally asked after realizing that the human had yet to introduce himself. 

"I'm Jim the Just, but if you want to, then "brother" is just fine. I heard so much about you, it's an honor to finally meet you." He said with a huge grin. If Draal had been any less stumped he would have made the connection between Jim and Barbara's son, but he was not. The poor troll's mind was already fried. They stood there for a bit, unmoving and just processing things. Apparently they stood there for too long because two voices called them at the same time.

**_"Findling!?"_ **

**_"Kiddo?!"_ **

Dried leaves rustled as the two parents made their way into the clearing where their children were. On one side the trollhunter appeared in all of his shining glory, while opposite of him a human woman with a blazing spirit and kind heart stepped into view. Both locked eyes with each other for a brief moment before they flew towards their children, and adopted children. 

Frozen by the shock to see his dead soon, Kanjigar stood just out of grabbing range, shaking and near tears. Draal has never before seen his father this emotional. It made a long forgotten warmth bloom in his chest that he didn't even know could be rekindled. He rushed forward and hugged Kanjigar with all of his might, and to his eternal glee he felt him hug back. Jim had not lied.

Meanwhile, Barbara carefully walked up to the young man in front of her. He looked like a figure from a fantasy novel, but she knew his eyes were real. She knew this exact shade of blue better than the back of her hand. Tenderly she raised a hand to his cheek and was then rewarded with his forehead on her own. 

"Jim... James Lake Jr. My baby boy, where have you been all this time?" She said between tears of happiness and relief. 

Her answer came from the huge troll in armor, "he was with me. I took him in when we though you died that fateful day." 

"I owe you much then." 

"No. I owe you more. Seeing how you not only saved my own son's life, but also took care of him I'd say I owe you a lot more, lady Barbara." 

Draal and Jim shared a look. It was a knowing look, one that promised many special moments and a lot of meddling in their parents' affairs. That was okay though, it was a fair price to pay for a loving patchwork family. They would need to weave some threads themselves, but in the end they would make it work.


End file.
